White Camellia ( Tsubaki 椿 )
by Aoi Wings
Summary: Aku akan disini... Menemanimu sampai akhir hayatmu. Aku ingin kita bersama... Dapatkah itu terjadi? Apakah Tuhan akan menghukum diriku? Chapter 1: Who Are You?


**White Camellia (**** Tsubaki ****椿 ****)**

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantacy, Romance

Rated: T

Pairing : Hinata H - Sasuke U

Warning: AU, AT, (_miss_) Typoo, EYD tak beraturan, serta keganjilan yang tak terdefinisi

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Suara siswa-siswi yang lumayan ribut terdengar cukup keras saat Anko-sensei keluar dari kelas, tepat setelah terdengar bunyi bel yang sudah sangat dihafal siswa-siswa menandakan waktu untuk pulang sekolah. Semilir angin musim panas membuatku sedikit betah berada disini untuk waktu yang lama, aku terduduk di tempat dudukku walau bel sekolah telah berbunyi dan terdengar langkah siswa-siswa yang hendak pulang. Aku menatap pohon yang rindang di samping kelasku yang kebetulan posisinya di samping jendela kelasku, tempatku duduk di semester ini. Hal yang selalu kulakukan saat sedang bosan, sejujurnya kali ini aku tidak merasa bosan, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin terus menatap pohon rindang itu. Mungkin persaan rindu, ah... aku jadi ingin pulang ke rumah ku yang dulu, yang berada di Desa kecil, jauh dari keramaian yang sering membuatku terganggu di Kota ini. Bayang-bayang masa kecilku kembali menyeruak di relung hatiku.

Aku terpejam dan menumpukan sebelah pipiku pada telapak tangan kananku, memori yang begitu indah yang terekam di memori otakku kembali membuat gambaran-gambaran masa lalu di kepalaku, rumah sederhana di pinggir hutan, sungai kecil yang berair dingin, sepeda merah itu, ayunan kecil itu, dan seseorang yang membawakan semangka dingin untuku dan Hanabi-chan saat selesai memancing, wanita yang mempunyai senyum sehangat bunga matahari dan pelukan yang tak kalah hangat yang selalu diberikannya saat aku takut, "_Kaa-san..."_ gumamku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tepukan di pundakku yang menyapa indra perasaku, aku terkaget dan menoleh kesamping, yang kutemukan adalah senyuman dari tiga gadis ramah yang merupakan teman satu kelasku, 'sejak kapan mereka ada disini?' batinku penasaran, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ne... Sakura-san, Ino-san, dan Ten-ten-san, gomen, adaapa?" tanyaku meminta keterangan pada ketiga gadis manis dihadapanku yang sekarang terlihat agak gugup.

"Gomen ne, Hinata-chan kami mengagetkanmu, ya?" ujar Sakura maju sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Eksperinya sangat ramah padaku, gadis itu mempunyai rambut yang indah, secerah kelopak bunga sakura yang tumbuh di musim semi. seolah aku dapat melihat keceriaan musim semi pada diri Sakura.

Tak sadar bahwa dia meminta maaf, membuatku gugup sekarang. "Eh... Sa-sakura-san... ta-tak perlu minta maaf." Balasku tergagap. Semua orang boleh saja menerima maafku, namun aku sungguh tak terbiasa menerima penuturan maaf dari orang lain, bukan merasa tak ingin memaafkan orang tersebut, hanya saja kalimat maaf dari orang lain sangat jarang kudaptakan, membuatku kadang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya mengetahui cara meminta maaf namun sangat buta dalam memberikan penuturan agar orang-orang tak perlu meminta maaf padaku, cukup aku saja yang meminta maaf pada mereka. Ya mungkin itu benar, tapi mungkin aku harus belajar mengenai penuturan itu, kurasa.

"Hei..., Hinata-chan tak usah seformal itu kepada kami, iya kan?" ujar Ino pada gadis pemegang julukan si pintar olahraga itu, Ten-ten-san lalu mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Ino-san.

"Iya, Hinata-chan panggil saja kami seperti yang lainnya..," balas Ten-ten, aku terkejut, ada sedikit luapan kebahagian karena dapat mempunyai teman semenjak kepindahanku di sekolah ini beberapa bulan lalu, aku memang lambat dalam bersosialisasi akibat sifat pemaluku.

"I-iya, Ino-sa..eh Ino-chan" aku gugup sekali sampai salah mengucapkannya, aku menunduk takut mereka akan marah padaku, diluardugaan ku, aku malah mendengar suara tawa yang tertahan oleh ketigannya. Suara tawa seorang teman yang jarang kudengar ditunjukan pada diriku selama aku bersekolah disini, mungkin bagai secerca harapan bagi diriku untuk keluar dari ruangan kesendirian yang mengelanyuti ku.

"Pfft..., Hinata-chan kau ini lucu banget ya?" kata Sakura renyah, disambut anggukan oleh keduanya. Aku hanya mendongak menatap bingung mereka, kemudian aku tersadar lalu tersenyum.

"Um..., begini Hinata-chan, kami ingin mengajakmu ke café imut yang baru buka di sekitaran daerah Harajuku, kudengar kau menyukai cinnamons rolls, disana ada loh bahkan kudengar lebih lezat" kata Ino semangat sambil menunjukan foto café itu di situs internet dari ponsel flip modisnya. Aku terdiam memikirkan tawarannya, aku sangat ingin bersama mereka dan lebih mengenal mereka namun..., apakah Tou-san akan memperbolehkanku. Ketiganya mulai dapat mengetahui keraguanku.

"Ano, Hinata-chan kalau kau sibuk, juga tidak apa-apa lain kali saja kita pergi bersama" kata-kata Ten-ten membuatku menahan nafas, tidak, aku tak mau menjadi sendirian lagi, sejurus kemudian hal yang paling membuat hatiku tercekat tepat saat aku dapat melihat raut kecewa mereka, sungguh aku tak mau mengecewakan mereka. Tidak untuk teman pertama ku di sekolah ini.

Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanya meremas rok ku, keras.  
'Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?' batinku berteriak, aku menunduk tak memberi jawaban pada mereka, seoalah olah lantai kelas lebih berharga untuk dilihat saat itu, namun yang kulihat sebenarnya adalah kehampaan yang menyakitkan, dan pilihan hati yang membingunggkan seolah aku terjebak dalam suatu endigma yang mengurungku di dalamnya tanpa ampun. Nafasku tercekat membuatku kesusahan untuk mengisi paru-paruku yang sudah kehabisan oksigen untuk membantu dalam peredaran darah di tubuhku, seolah udara terlalu pelit untuk sekedar memberikan sedikit udara untuku bernafas, aku tak mampu bernafas walau hanya sebentar.

"Hm... kalau begitu baiklah, kami tak memaksa kok, Jaa-ne Hinata-chan" ujar Sakura akhirnya, suaranya yang pelan entah mengapa serasa palu yang menghantam hatiku tepat pada syaraf yang membuat tubuhku bergetar karena merasa kecewa yang amat dalam, terus bertalu-talu dan sangat menyakitkan perasaan kecewa terselip dan semakin besar dalam perasaanku saat ini, kemudian aku dapat mendengar suara langkah pelan ketiganya, perasaan kecewa itu seolah akan membunuhku, aku melihat mereka dengan perasaan sedih. Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan lagi?

'tidak...aku tak mau' batinku saat melihat mereka membuka pintu kelas, saat mereka keluar hanya ada aku sendiri, kembali ke kesendirian.

"_Hinata-chan, jangan menyerah..., lakukanlah apa yang kau mau_"

Aku tertegun, memori saat Kaa-san menyemangatiku muncul di benak ku, "A-Ano..." kataku memecah keheningan di kelas yang sepi, hanya mereka bertiga dan aku yang ada di kelas sekarang, aku hanya menunduk saat ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku untuk menghentikan kepergian mereka. Saat aku mendongak kulihat mereka bertiga menatapku penuh tanya.

"Aku...aku tidak sibuk kok, bo-bolehkan aku ikut?" tanyaku sambil berdiri tapi masih tetap menunduk, tanpa sadar seolah aku baru saja keluar dari endigma yang semakin sempit itu lalu terbang ke angkasa. Perasaan luar biasa lega segera mengalahkan perasaan kecewa dalam hening sesaat.

"Yokatta..." teriak Ino girang, wajah ino yang berseri-seri sangatlah cantik dengan mata sebiru langitnya yang indah seolah dia dilahirkan oleh musim panas yang indah dan ceria, langkah kakinya yang cepat seolah berlari membuatku terkejut dan sedikit mundur kali ini, lalu tangannya yang ramping memelukku dengan semangat. Seolah aku hal yang paling membahagiakan kala itu. Dan kuharap demikian adanya.

"Kau, membuat kami terkejut" kata Ten-ten menyusul Ino, yang sekarang sudah menggandeng tanganku, dan menariku keluar kelas.

"Eh.. ano... tasku" cicitku saat mereka sudah menariku sampai keluar kelas. Koridor yang lenggang bahkan bisa kudeskripsikan tak ada orang sama sekali kecuali mereka dan aku yang tiba-tiba menimbulkan suara berisik di koridor, namun sang koridor tak marah dan mendatangkan bencana dengan mendatangkan guru yang memergoki kami berlarian di lantai koridor, tak hayal akan membuatku kena marah habis-habisan oleh Tou-san bila itu terjadi. Dan kuharap tak akan pernah terjadi selama aku menjaga kelakuanku.

"Hehehe... sudah kubawakan kok, Hinata-chan," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan tasku. Aku menatap mereka bingung, seolah mengerti Ten-ten menepuk bahuku.

"Kau boleh kok ikut bersama kami, bahkan kami sangat senang dengan kehadiranmu" diikuti senyuman Sakura dan Ino, aku merasa sangat bahagia.

"Arigatou...minna-san" kataku, _benar..., aku tak akan pernah menyiayikan kesempatan ini._

_Karena suatu Kesempatan hanya akan diberikan 1 kali dalam Hidup ini._

.

_Aku selalu menyadari Hidup ini Bagaikan Koin Yang Berputar_

Aku menatap langit berwarna kelabu yang menutupi sebagian dari langit buatan Tuhan yang berwarna biru, aku dapat mendengar suara kesedihan bumi. Suara itu sayup-sayup naik dan tenggelam di telingaku. Dunia ini sudah berubah banyak sebanyak aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku menurunkan tubuhku dari dahan pohon dengan lompat ke bawah. Aku membenarkan kemeja hitam yang membalut tubuhku. Tanpa sadar aku mengalihkan tatapan ku pada pohon besar yang tadi kunaiiki hanya untuk sekedar mengusir rasa bosan. Pohon itu sudah tumbuh semakin besar bahkan lebih besar dari apa yang kuingat saat aku masih tinggal disini, memang apa yang kuharapkan? Semua telah berubah. Mungkin, aku saja yang terlalu lama berada _di sana_ sehingga tak menyadari banyak perubahan yang terjadi disini.

Tak jauh dari sini, aku juga dapat melihat Kuil yang sudah rusak. Dari kerusakannya aku dapat mengetahui bahwa Kuil itu sudah lama di tinggalkan oleh penduduk disini, tak mengherankan aku tak lagi melihat pemukiman desa kecil yang cukup ramai dengan orang-orang ramah yang bekerja di ladang, ingatan yang cukup kuat yang selalu bermunculan, Desa yang damai. Saat aku bertemu _dengannya _pertama kali, di atas bukit saat malam merajai siang hari dengan taburan gemerlap mutiara di permadani hitam, membuatnya menjadi sangat indah kala itu, dan _dirinya_ yang merindu.

Banyak akar serta tanaman rambat liar yang menjalari bangunan malang itu. Satu kepingan memori lama merambati benakku tanpa bisa kuhentikan, seolah _dirinya_ masih ada disana, berdoa, membersihkan Kuil, dan mungkin, mengendap-endap bersembunyi dari gurunya dengan tujuan menunggu kedatanganku di belakang Kuil sambil menyanyikan lagu dengan lirih, yang membuat otakku berputar-putar.

"Apa kau sedih bila mengetahui kuil yang lindungi dengan nyawamu menjadi seperti ini?" gumamku, tak bisa kupungkiri aku masih memikirkan sosoknya yang kadang membutakan pikiranku sendiri. Aku juga tak bisa mengelak bahwa aku merindukannya, dan entah mengapa hal itu selalu membuatku hatiku yang kosong kembali terisi dengan memori fana saat _dirinya_ masih berada di dunia ini.

"Hm..., kau masih memikirkan _miko_ itu ya?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara familir mengintrupsi indra pendengaranku, entah sudah keberapa kali dia bermunculan secara tiba-tiba layaknya ilusi Optis dihadapanku. Mungkin dia tak merasa terganggu dengannya, namun bisakah sedikit saja memberitahu kedatangannya. Seolah dia bermain dalam lingkaran hidupku, cukup menarik memang bila kau sering melihatnya menghawatirkan dirimu, tapi bisakah dia sadar aku bukanlah sosok yang harus dia pusingkan setiap saat. Seharusnya dia tahu itu, lebih baik dia memusingkan pekerjaanya dibanding dengan diriku. Helaan nafas kulepaskan sesaat setelah berbalik melihat pria yang selalu menghawatirkanku, _Itachi._ Bagus, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa harus pergi dari sini.

"Hn" balasku, memang tak memuaskan namun dia tahu maksudku yang takkan bisa kusembunyikan walau aku sudah memakai topeng penuh kepalsuanku dengan benar dan tanpa cela ini, tapi dihadapannya topeng ini terasa sia-sia. apa yang dia perbuat dan apa yang dia lakukan, yang membuat dirinya selalu dapat mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan. Mungkin ini semacam telepati. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti bila seorang saudara dapat mengetahui isi hatimu dengan telepati. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Itachi, dan apa tujuannya terasa samar dalam pikiranku mengenai dirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" ujarku, aku ingin Itachi tak lagi mengungkit mengenai _dirinya _lagi. Mungkin aku akan memasukkan dalam daftar kata-kata tabu yang pantang disebut olehnya

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," balas Itachi, dari ekspresinya aku dapat menangkap keseriusan yang jarang ia tunjukan pada diriku. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang cukup dibilang serius untuk dia bicarakan padaku. Aku menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang terasa mengantung itu, kubiarkan Itachi melihatku dengan pandangan menimbang-nimbang. Aku cukup penasaran menunggu lanjutan penjelasanya, mungkin dia mau memberitahu mengapa Kami-sama memberikanku pekerjaanku lagi dengan memperbolehkan mahluk seperti ku yang telah berbuat _dosa yang tak terampuni_ melihat dunia manusia lagi.

"Ini mengenai kontrak kerjamu, mengenai mengapa Kami-sama memperbolehkanmu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanmu," lanjut Itachi gamblang kepadaku. Bagus, aku memang penasaran akan hal itu, tak menyangka Itachi akan memeri tahukan rahasia ini padaku, bukankah setiap kontrak kerja kita dilarang memeritahukan penjelasan Kami-sama, mengapa kita mendapat kontrak ini, lagipula Itachi sangat dipercayai oleh Kami-sama, apa dia berusaha menghianati kepercayaannya dan menaggung _dosa yang tak terampuni_ seperti ku? Itachi menghela nafas dengan tatapan mengejek yang ditunjukan pada ku, entahlah aku tak mengetahui untuk apa tatapan mengejek menyebalkan yang ditunjukan padaku, akhirnya aku mengetahuinya ketika dia mulai menjelaskannya lebih lanjut, Itachi sialan.

"Kami-sama lah yang menyuruhku, ini juga bukan kemauanku. Siapa yang mau dihukum di Neraka karena membuat dosa tak terampuni,eh?" kata-kata Itachi jelas menusukku, apa yang dia mau dengan mengungkit-ungkit itu, sialan memang Itachi. Aku sedang tak ingin berencana mengingat hal itu lagi, dan berusaha menguburnya dalam-dalam sampai tak tersisa di dalam relung kosong hatiku, namun memori itu terus bermunculan silih berganti, tanpa bisa kuhentikan.

"Diamlah! Lanjutkan saja penjelasanmu, Itachi"

"Baik, baik. Kau akan mendapat kontrak lagi." Itachi mencoba membelokan amarahku, aku memang tahu aku akan mendapat kontrak lagi, bukan ini yang mau kudengar, namun penjelasannya. Mengapa hukumanku yang tak boleh menginjakan kaki lagi di bumi serta tak kan pernah mendapatkan kontrak selamanya, malah berlawanan dengan berita Itachi dari Kami-sama. Aku tak mengerti apa yang mau aku lakukan sekarang di bawah perintah Kami-sama terhadapku, suatu perintah yang harus aku dapatkan jawabanya dari Itachi.

"Aku tahu itu, aku akan menyelesaikannya. Secepatnya, semau benang takdir terputus," mantap, aku berkata dengan mantap, aku tak ingin lagi di cap sebagai mahluk berlumur dosa. Sekarang mungkin waktunya aku memberikan bukti bahwa aku masih dapat di percaya oleh Kami-sama, dan aku masih ingin dianggap sebagai sebuah mahluk yang berguna. Bukan hanya pembuat dosa.

Mendengarnya Itachi malah tersenyum mengejek, rahangku mengeras. Jika aku dapat menghajarnya mungkin aku akan mengajarnya sekarang, namun aku tak bisa. Apa maksudnya tesenyum memuakan seperi saat ini, apa dia tak tahu kemampuanku selama ini, apa dia buta? Siapa yang dulu menyelesaikan kontrak dengan sukses tanpa belas kasih? Tentu saja aku, hanya satu yang tak dapat kuselesaikan, ya hanya saat aku akan melaksanakan pekerjaanku saat dialah yang menjadi targetku. Sampai matipun aku tak akan bisa, aku rela menjadi mahluk berlumur dosa asalkan dirinya tetap hidup, tapi aku tak bisa. Pengorbananku sia-sia saat Itachi yang menggantikanku dengan perintah langsung dari Kami-sama, dan saat aku dijebloskan ke Neraka.

"Memangnya kau tahu, siapa target yang harus kau selesaikan, eh? Kata-kata Itachi berubah menjadi lebih misterius sekarang. Sukses membuatku lebih penasaran menunggu kelanjutanya, namun aku dikejutkan oleh tangan dingin Itachi menyentuh pergelangan tanganku, sekarang rautnya benar-benar seperti psikopat, raut yang sering ia tunjukan saat menuntaskan kontraknya, saat dia tertawa melihat benang takdir manusia terputus. Namun aku dapat melihat samar-samar raut kesedihan yang tak pernah dia tunjukan sejelas ini, walau dia tutup-tutupi dengan raut mengerikannya yang menggelikan.

Itachi membuka celah antar ruang untuk membawaku di antara ruang kosong tempat kami sering menuju target selanjutnya. Sebuah ruangan berkabut yang dimana tak ada seorang pun yang berada disini. Hanya ada Itachi dan aku yang berjalan pelan di sebuah jalanan setapak yang tak pernah berubah sejak aku meninggalkan segalanya, dan pergi ke Neraka untuk mendapat hukuman hanya ditemani jeritan-jeritan yang tak kunjung berhenti disana dengan bau darah yang pekat, aku hanya disana merenungi nasibku. Dari sini aku dapat melihat sebuah pintu besi yang bermodel dua, aku tak mengerti pintu jenis apa itu, yang kutahu jenis pintu itu seperti pintu kuil tempat aku pertama kali mendapat kontrak yang ternyata membawaku ke penghianatan dan juga _cinta_.

Kami sudah berada dekat dengan pintu aneh yang tak pernah kulihat itu. Sebelum akhirnya Itachi mengintrupsi pergerakanku ketika aku hendak membuka Pintu aneh itu. "Ne.., Sasuke kau tahu itu pintu kereta bawah tanah itu otomatis, dia akan membuka sendiri saat kau ingin masuk" celetuk Itachi membuatku bingung sekaligus malu. Aku sungguh tak mengerti cara manusia terus berkembang. Sampai akhirnya dapat menciptakan benda aneh yang siapa yang dapat menciptakan benda seperti ini kecuali manusia dengan nalar dan pikiran yang terus berkembang.

"Sudah berapa lama, sih kau mendekam di neraka sampai kau tak tahu hal yang seperti ini, kau sangat kuno Sasuke" Itachi kembali mengungkit hukumanku, seolah tak ada yang akan dia bahas selanjutnya, mahluk menyebalkan. Setidaknya berhentilah membahas hal itu. Aku muak mendengarnya, aku benci di ejek dan direndahkan apalagi oleh Itachi.

"Diamlah! Cepat buat pintu ini terbuka, aku lelah bersamamu"

"Hahaha..., sudah kubilang itu otomatis. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi" Itachi tetap pada raut wajah yang seperti tak menghiraukan kata-kataku. Aku mendengus kesal, kenapa pintu ini tak segera membuka? Aku sungguh tak tahan berada lama-lama di dekat Itachi yang seolah terus mengganguku, seperti tak ada hal yang lain saja yang ingin dia bicarakan.

Hening menyelimuti kami, sungguh aku senang saat saat suasana hening seperti ini, aku tak mendengar suara menggangu yang menyebalkan dari Itachi. "Sasuke..., apa kau percaya adanya _renkarnasi_?" pertanyaan Itachi yang merusak keheningan akibat suara lirihnya itu membuatku cukup jengah, walau pertanyaannya yang satu ini mengenai renkarnasi menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di beanakku. Mau apa dia mengungkit urusan seperti itu. Bukankah kita hanya mengurusi kematian, dan tidak mengurusi kehidupan setelah kematian.

"Tidak, aku tak tahu." Aku tak mau memikirkan hal yang tak perlu saat ini, masih ada Target yang perlu ku selesaikan secepatnya agar dia segera pergi dari dunia busuk ini dan aku dapat kepercayaan lagi, hanya itu. Tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi, cukup fokus pada kontrak, biarkan saja Itachi berkicau tak jelas. Tepat saat itu pintu otomatis aneh itu terbuka, aku melangkah santai menuju kearahnya, saat langkahku akan memasuki area yang mempertemukanku dengan target dalam kontrak ku, tangan Itachi mennyentuh pundaku dari belakang, aku menoleh, aku dikejutkan oleh tatapan yang selalu ditutupi oleh raut mengerikannya, namun sekarang raut itu tanpa halangan sedikitpun, raut kesedihannya.

"Hinata... dengan marga Hyuuga dinamanya" perkataan Itachi bagaikan petir yang menyambar tubuhku, aku terpaku diposisi menoleh padanya, pandanganku seketika terganti menjadi gadis miko berambut Indigo yang tersenyum saat memandangku. Apakah ini hukuman terberat yang akan kujalani, apakah ini yang akan menentukan apakah aku masih pantas menggeluti pekerjaanku, atau sebaliknya aku harus mendekam kembali ke Neraka yang membuatku merasa menjadi mahluk yang tak berguna. Mengapa Takdir selalu mempermainkanku? Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama aku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini? Apa aku mampu memutuskan benang takdirnya padahal aku sangat merindukan sosoknya yang dibalut pakaiaian miko. Tidak, kesadaranku mengambil alih, dia bukan _Hinataku _dia pastilah seorang manusia yang akan menghadapi ajalnya dengan nama yang sama, hanya itu saja. Hinata, semua orang boleh mempunyai nama yang sama dengannya namun tidak dengan perawakannya dan sosok yang sama apalagi sifatnya. Tidak, hanya _Hinata sang miko_ yang membuatku bergetar bukan Hyuuga Hinata. Aku menepis tangan Itachi, rautnya berubah menjadi terkejut dengan tindakanku yang cepat berubah. Namun raut itu tak bertahan lama, berganti dengan wajah datarnya yang dingin. Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang berbeda itu.

Sekarang aku sudah sepenuhnya berada di dunia berbeda dari tempatku tadi bersama Itachi. Yang kutangkap sekarang adalah adalah sebuah tempat dimana banyak manusia yang duduk dibangku-bangku di pinggir ruangan aneh ini yang di domisi warna putih karena lampu yang menyinari. Ruangan ini sangat aneh dengan gantungan-gantungan yang berada di langit-langit ruangan ini, aku dapat melihat seorang pria yang jelas bukan targetku memegang gantungan itu. Aku jadi tersadar apa kegunaanya, aku melihat kedepan tepatnya melihat jendela yang banyak di rungan ini, menjelaskan jika rungan ini bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi di tempat gelap, yang tak kutahu mengapa jalanan sekitar ruangan itu terlihat gelap, apakah ini malam, mungkin..., namun mengapa aku tak melihat bintang sedikitpun, maupun rumah-rumah penduduk.

Aku segera menelusuri tempat ini, banyak diantara mereka yang melihat diriku dengan tatapan yang aneh, aku tak menyukainya. Jadi aku berusaha menatap mereka balik dengan _deadgleer_ ku, kulihat mereka sedikit takut dan berhenti menatapku, aku juga sedikit bingung saat orang lain memakai baju yang aneh dari yang berbeda saat dulu kulihat, sekarng lebih menyerupai pakaian yang sekarang dipaksa Itachi kupakai, sungguh gerah. Jujur aku lebih menyukai hakama hitam yang kupakai bersamaan dengan jubah hitamku, daripada kain yang melekat di ditubuhku, buat keringatan saja. Saat aku menelusuri ruangan ini, berusaha mencari Hyuuga Hinata yang membuatku penasaran.

Siapakah orang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan dia. Tiba-tiba aku teringat, aku lupa meminta data targetku pada Itachi, ah sial..., ini karena aku terburu-buru menuju kesini. Aish... sungguh merepotkan bila mendapat target yang tiba-tiba bernama sama dengan seseorang yang kausukai. Sekarang aku benar-benar harus meminta Itachi segera memberikan data orang tersebut, sebelum aku mencoba pergi dari sini, sesosok manusia yang sangat kuridu memenuhi pengelihatanku, dirinya dengan balutan baju aneh terlihat berdiri diantara manusia-manusia lainnya Siluet itu, rambut itu..., itu Hinata, seseorang yang selalu merasuki benakku, membuatku kehilangan segalanya, dan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

_Takdir Mempermainkanku_

Apakah dia Hinata yang akan menjadi targetku sebagai penebusan dosa, Takdir, apakah Kami-sama merancang ini untukku, apakah dosaku sangat besar karena mencintai miko sekaligus manusia yang akan kucabut nyawanya. Aku berjalan kearahnya, namun dia masih tak sadar dengan keberadaanku yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Aroma Lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat otakku tak berfungsi. Seolah aku melihat Hinata sang miko tersenyum dihadapanku, mempunyai aroma yang sama dengannya.

Aku mencengkram bahunya, dia terlihat terkejut dan menatapku. Seolah waktu yang begitu lama di Neraka terbayar sudah ketika aku menatap mata bulan yang sama saat aku terakhir kalinya melihatnya, mata yang seperti menghisap jiwaku kedalamnya, mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya dan membuat dosa yang tak terampuni dari Kami-sama.

"Siapa namamu?" bisikku di depan mukannya, jarak wajah kami sangatlah dekat. Aku sangat merindukannya, kuharap waktu berhenti dan aku dapat membuang segala statusku, pekerjaan ku yang membuatku salah bila jatuh cinta pada sesosok manusia tanpa cela ini. Dia terlihat takut, aku tahu dengan menatap matanya. Mata yang sudah sangat kukenali itu mengeluarkan cairan bening yang kubenci, mengingatkanku saat Hinata menangis saat tahu siapa diriku ini, saat tahu bahwa seseorang yang dia balas rasa cintanya adalah _mahluk yang tak boleh jatuh cinta._

"Siapa...!" entah saat aku mengucapkannya terasa itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan melainkan kalimat perintah yang kutunjukan untuknya, dapat kurasakan bahunya semakin menegang karena terkejut dengan perkataanku, aku tak berteriak aku hanya berkata dengan penekanan adakah yang salah, apa dia takut padaku? Kuarasakan badanya semakin menggigil, lalu dia malah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Entah rasa rindu itu semakin kuat, "Tatap aku!" sekarang aku benar-benar menggunakan kalimat perintah padanya, aku sangat merindukannya, aku tak mau dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Tidak..., aku tak mau melakukan pekerjaan ini, namun di lain sisi aku harus melakukanya agar mendapat pekerjaan kembali dan mendapat kepercayaan dari Kami-sama.

Sekarang mata bulan yang kurindu itu menatapku, tidak..., dia menatapku bukan seperti yang kuamau, dia terlihat sedih tepatnya takut terhadapku, "Na...namaku.." suarnya yang indah mengalun dari mulutnya, suara yang sama ketika Hinata memanggilku, bahakan dia juga gagap ketika pertama kali berbica dengan ku. Aku tak mengerti ini. Aku menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya, dia terlihat semakin takut, dia ingin menunduk tapi dia tak melakukannya, dia takut terhadapku.

"Hinata...Hyuuga Hinata, maaf an...anda ada per..perlu apa?" pertanyaannya menohokku, jadi dia Hyuuga Hinata, seseorang yang sama persis dengan Hinata yang kucintai dulu. Apakah ini adalah hukuman yang setimpal atas apa yang kulakukan dulu? Mengapa harus ada renkarnasi, apalagi mengapa bila Hinata_ku_ mempunyai renkarnasi yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Apakah salah bila aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia?

_Takdir tak kan bisa kauubah_

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continued_

**Author Note:**

Ini fic saya yang multichap pertama, grogi. Sudah pasti, mungkin banyak yang salah dalam EYD, soal Fic ini dimulai dari judul **White Camellia (**** Tsubaki ****椿**_**)**_ di jepang bunga ini merupakan bunga _**Camellia putih yang berarti 'penantian'**_ yang melambangkan perasaan Sasuke kepada Hinata Hyuuga bukan, Hinata yang miko. Karena dalam cerita ini saya lebih menceritakan kisah Sasuke ke Hyuuga Hinata. Kalau anda bilang Hinata miko sama Hinata Hyuuga kita adalah renkarnasi, saya kasih Appluse. Ya, memang demikian adanya. Jika anda penasaran kehidupan cinta Sasuke dengan Hinata akan saya buat dalam squel nya saja mungkin one shoot/two shoot nggak lebih, karena disini saya fokuskan pada Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke ya. Saya harap chapter ini lebih dari Two shoot, tergantung ide ya, hahah..., soal pekerjaan Sasuke yang kontrak dan target itu, udah bisa nebak kan siapa sebenarnya Sasuke itu, yap, sesosok _**shinigami. **_Di jepang _shinigami_ berarti dewa kematian. Oke udah pada tau kan. Dan Itachi disini juga adalah _shinigami_.

Mungkin cuma segitu yang saya jelaskan, bila ada pertanyaan silahkan tulis di review ya..

_Terima kasih sudah membaca, Jaa-ne..._


End file.
